Baile de Graduación
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Es la noche del baile de graduación y Alice no va air por que no tiene con quien ir, pero cierta persona puede cambiar eso. TRADUCCION


**Bueno, en lo que la inspiración me llega y escribo otra historia, decidí traducir esta historia que a mi me gusta mucho, y que por supuesto es ShunXAlice.**

**Aclaración: nada de lo que está escrito a continuación me pertenece. Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores y la historia es de MarshmellowsSleeping**

**Espero que la disfruten**

* * *

Alice POV

Era la noche del baile de graduación. Runo iba a ir con Dan, Julie iba a ir con Billy, Marucho iba a ir con una chica de su clase y Mira iba a ir con Ace. Yo no tenía a nadie con quien ir. Así que había decidido no ir. Entonces mi teléfono sonó.

"Hola," Dije

"Hola Alice, ¿vas a ir al baile de graduación? ¿Puedes ayudar a arreglarme por favor?" Preguntó Runo

"Claro, te ayudo. Te veo en diez minutos" No le dije que no iba a ir, pero tenía que hacerlo después. Tomé mi suéter y me fui de casa. Cuando llegué a la casa de Runo, ella abrió la puerta antes de que tocara el timbre.

"Alice, ven y ayudarme por favor" Dijo. Subimos a su cuarto. ¡Era un desastre! Tenía vestidos por todas partes y maquillaje por todo el lugar. Miramos todos los vestidos y finalmente encontramos uno.

"Runo, ¿Qué al este?" le pregunté. Era un vestido azul sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas.

"¡Ok! Gracias Alice" Me dijo y fue a cambiarse. Me senté en su cama para esperarla. Entonces de repente mi celular sonó.

"Hola,"

"Hola Alice," era Shun. Siempre estoy nerviosa con él. He estado enamorada de el por años.

"¿Dónde estás ahora?" Me preguntó

"Donde Runo, ¿Por qué?"

"Yo solo quería regresarte el lápiz que te pedí"

"O ok," Estaba decepcionada. Pensé que me iba a invitar al baile de gradación o algo así, pero como a alguien como él le voy a gustar yo.

"Así que te veré luego,"

"Adiós," Le dije y colgué mi celular. Runo regresó y empezamos a maquillarla.

Shun POV

Es la noche del baile de graduación. Realmente quiero preguntarle a Alice que vaya conmigo pero por que lo haría ella. No soy como los otros chicos de la escuela. Dan está en mi casa en este momento. El quiere "ayudarme" a preguntarle a Alice.

"Amigo, no es difícil. Solo pregúntale," Dan es estúpido algunas veces. Alice y yo no somos como Runo y el. Ni siquiera sé si le gusto o no.

"No es tan fácil Dan,"

"Sólo llámale y pregúntale donde está," Así que a llamé

"Hola," Su voz sonaba tan inocente y triste por alguna razón

"Hola Alice," Me estaba poniendo nervioso

"¿Dónde estás ahora?" Le pregunté. ¿Tenía que preguntarle ahora?

"Donde Runo, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó

"Yo solo quería regresarte el lápiz que te pedí," No podía hacerlo, así que inventé una tonta excusa

"O ok," Sonaba decepcionada por alguna razón. Tal vez si sienta lo mismo.

"Así que te veré luego," Le dije

"Adiós," Me sentía tan estúpido.

"Bueno, eso no fue como lo esperaba," Dijo Dan.

"¿Tu crees?" Le dije

"Solo vístete y yo me ocuparé del resto"

"¿Qué vas a hacer Dan?," Le pregunté. Espero que no sea una de sus tontas ideas

Alice POV

Habíamos terminado. Runo se veía hermosa esa noche. De repente, el celular de Runo empezó a sonar.

"Hola,"

"…"

"Ok"

"…"

"De acuerdo, adiós" Me pregunto con quien estaba hablando. Era probablemente Dan por que se veía feliz

"¿Quién era?" Le pregunté

"Era Dan. Solo me dijo que vendrá en 10 minutos" Me dijo

"Tal vez me deba ir ahora"

"Puedes usar uno de mis vestidos así no llegarás tarde" Me dijo. Ahora tendré que decirle.

"No iré Runo" Le dije

"¿QUE?" Gritó

"No tengo a nadie con quien ir" Le dije

"Eso no importa"

"No voy a ir" Empecé. Parecía que tenía un punto. Así que estaba a punto de irme.

"Alice, ¿Por qué no te pruebas un vestido por diversión? Necesito algo en que pensar porque estoy realmente nerviosa" Me dijo Runo. Sonreí y tomé un vestido strappless rojo. Fui a probármelo. Era apretado en la parte superior y suelto debajo de la cintura. Me llegaba a las rodillas y me quedaba perfecto. Salí del baño para enseñárselo a Runo, pero no estaba en su cuarto así que bajé las escaleras.

"¡Runo!" Le grité. Entonces sonó el timbre.

"Estoy en la cocina Alice, ¿Podrías atender?" Abrí la puerta y estaba sorprendida por lo que vi. Era Shun. Estaba usando un traje y llevaba unas flores.

"Hola Alice. Estas son para ti" Me dio las flores y le sonreí

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté. Aun que creo que ya había adivinado. Solo quería escuchar que él lo dijera.

"Para devolverte tu lápiz" Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Tomé el lápiz y lo puse en la mesa al lado de la puerta.

"Alice, ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?" Me preguntó. Le sonreí y asentí. Entonces coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó de nuevo. Después nos besamos y él dijo algo que yo había esperado que dijera hace mucho tiempo.

"Te amo Alice"

"Yo te amo también"

* * *

**Pues eso fue todo por ahora, les prometo que pronto subiré una historia mi, en cuanto me llegue un poco de inspiración. Si les gustó la traducción dejenme un review, y si no tambien, no hay comentario que no me ayude a mejorar, tambien diganme si quisieran que subiera una historia mia.**

**_Darkmagicianprincess :P_**


End file.
